


夜行

by Algae_RA1



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: AU, NightWatch!Whilhelm, Vampire!Gruwald
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Algae_RA1
Summary: 吸血鬼咕噜，守林人威廉cp关系请自由心证不要介意细节殿下个性大约是80%的我流活王子+20%的R卡威廉个性大概是80%的R卡+20%的我流





	夜行

**Author's Note:**

> 吸血鬼咕噜，守林人威廉  
> cp关系请自由心证
> 
> 不要介意细节
> 
> 殿下个性大约是80%的我流活王子+20%的R卡  
> 威廉个性大概是80%的R卡+20%的我流

守林人不是什么好的活计，独自在人迹罕至的地方巡视，不提枯燥乏味，万一遇上猛兽不死也一身伤。威廉倒是干得自在并且长久——三十年，五十年，还是一百年？他不记得了。名字也早就换了一个又一个。  
棕发的男人被叫过三四次约翰，之前是克里斯，曾经还有乔治，现在是威廉，他也数不太清楚到底有过几次。  
他只需要每那么几十年去一趟最近的镇子上报备一次，说着从前的守林人已经离开，自己是接替的下一任。反正城堡最昏暗角落的末位书记官总是懒得抬眼，也不会知道到风尘仆仆的年轻人不知何时起就未曾改变过面容。他们只需要一个名字填补空缺，一年收上几次野味就够了。  
黑森林太过幽暗，吞没掉了王国最暴烈的撒法尔河，明媚和缓的内弗草原在它面前止步，人们都说其中有通往地狱的深渊，连主和日光都无法踏足的黑暗。  
教廷对此嗤之以鼻，可无法征收什一税的地方对红衣主教并无价值，想来对主也当如是。  
  
这些和威廉都没有关系，他独自一人生活在亲手搭建的木屋里，门前不远有一潭湖水，后方陡坡能保证夜晚鲜有不速之客。日复一日的重复巡逻让他对这片土地了如指掌，他熟悉每一年春天新长出的青葱枝桠，雨后蛛网上挂满的水珠，温暖午后阳光斑斓的痕迹，还有冬日一连串细细足印通往的温暖洞穴。他会挽起裤腿下水捕鱼，也会设下陷阱等候一头撞入的野兔或山猪，偶尔还有迷路的灰雀和野鸡，后院围栏中有一小块田地，土豆是其中主要的作物，收成好的时候足够熬过寒冷的天气。  
  
===  
听见敲门声的时候，威廉正在就着明灭不定的柴火打磨匕首。  
  
“笃”“笃”“笃”三下，间隔一致，不急不缓。三声之后安静了好一会，然后又是三声，接着又安静下来。似乎是在等待主人的应答。  
  
在第四个三声落下之后，威廉为了自己的好奇心，也为了一探究竟，站起身准备开门。看看到底是谁会在这个时候，路过这里，并决定拜访一个无名之人。  
  
门开的一瞬间，起风了，来人的长袍扬起，轻轻擦过威廉的脸颊和手臂，留下光滑微凉的触感。  
见到有人出来，访客掀下兜帽，一头支棱着的白发和血红的眼睛直直撞入威廉眼中，他下意识倒退一步，扶着门框的手收紧了，指甲因为太过用力而泛白，喉咙如同吞咽下通红的铁块一般，隐隐有铁锈和烧灼的气息从胸口翻腾而上。就在他想要去拿起剑的时候，身高与他相仿的不速之客开口了：  
“请问，可以给我一点血吗？”  
  
威廉顿住了，他张大了眼睛，看着问出匪夷所思问题的男人。似乎为了澄清自己，他第二次听见了那个问题：  
  
“请问，可以给我一点血吗？”  
  
声音轻缓，血色的眼睛不闪不避，看着棕发的男人。  
  
威廉张了张嘴，试图找回自己的声音，却因为眼前这超过他所知的事态而哑口无言。到底是什么……为什么在这里……发生了什么……？  
  
看着这样的威廉，男人后退一步，从长袍中摊开双手，然后交握置于胸口，微微低头：  
“虽然不能告诉你本名，但以古鲁瓦尔多作为称呼即可。贸然来访，实在抱歉。”  
  
“你，是吸血……”威廉好不容易挤出了话，想要确认自己的常识并没有失效，却被古鲁瓦尔多打断。  
  
“嘘……请不要在此刻说出。”白发的男人示意自己头顶那一轮明亮的银月，“今晚是那个时刻，话语带有魔力，会招来相应之物。”  
  
威廉眨了眨眼，干巴巴地说了一句“谢谢”，得到对方的微微颔首和“举手之劳”。  
  
又是一阵风，屋里本就微弱的火光彻底消失了，威廉看着仍然站在门口的自己和古鲁瓦尔多，往后退了半步：  
“你进来吧，我的血可以给你。” *  
  
“这是我的荣幸。”  
  
===  
  
小小的柴堆已经被烧成灰烬，没有多余的燃料供给，屋内唯一的光源来自树梢圆月。  
银白的月光把一切都映成惨淡，就连匕首的锋刃都不复白日犀利，暗光如同被幽影侵蚀过一般。  
威廉的左手臂腕被握在古鲁瓦尔多的手中，对方体温很低，却不是寒雪的刺骨，只是溪水一般的沁凉。白发青年比划了位置，抬起头，仿佛在做最后一次确认。  
威廉无言地点了点头。下一刻，再熟悉不过的刺痛自小臂传来，利刃划开皮肤，血粒接着白痕渗了出来，连成线，划过手臂的弧度往下，滴落在木碗里。  
  
腥甜的气味弥漫在空中，威廉偏过头去。虽然经历过许多次身体的破损，但是在如此平稳的情况下还是第一次，他不知道要如何面对这名自称为“古鲁瓦尔多”，认真地向自己索求血液，也仅仅是需要他的人言语中所陈述分量的人。  
  
木碗中积了小半碗，似乎是足够了，古鲁瓦尔多松开钳制，手心覆盖上伤口，片刻之后收回，红痕已经消退，只留下浅浅的一道印子。他端起碗，视线低垂，慢慢啜饮着。  
  
屋内一片安静。  
  
威廉从来没有见过如此自在的客人——如果古鲁瓦尔多真的算得上访客。白发的男人从进屋起就径自拿起了屋内的唯一一只碗，确认之后坐到窗前，然后看向屋子的主人，态度有礼地要求威廉把手中的匕首给他。现在则是一副悠然自得的模样，和很久之前威廉见过的一头吃饱喝足，在自己领地里懒散地晒着太阳的山猫一样，肆无忌惮地挥霍着时间，并毫不在意危险——如同此处真的是这个男人的领地一般。  
  
等到古鲁瓦尔多结束，他看向已经重新就着月光打磨起匕首的威廉，询问道：  
“此间的主人，感谢你的馈赠。请问有什么能让我表达谢意的事件或要求吗？”  
  
威廉抬起头，看着青年。他看见的和之前开门时一模一样的眼神和姿态，直白，无所掩饰。  
  
“我想知道你究竟为什么来这里。”  
“这样简单的要求就足够了吗？”  
“对我来说够了。”  
“好吧，”神态一直平稳冷淡的男人突然露出了笑意，目光转向屋外的深邃幽影，尖锐的獠牙从唇边露出，虹膜中仿佛流淌着滚烫的赤色，即使没有直面也灼得威廉一颤，“为了狩猎。”  
  
“血，死亡，和毁灭在召唤，所以我来了。”  
  
浓烈的情感盈满在话语中，高高扬起。不过，当古鲁瓦尔多的视线再一次落回威廉身上时，刚才的狂热褪去了，恢复了之前的模样。  
  
“希望这个答案能够让你满意。”  
  
回应他的是强烈的一击，利刃撕裂空气，古鲁瓦尔多抬手，本来空无一物的地方有黑影迅速凝聚，堪堪挡在锋口之前，却让这一击再无法前进分毫。  
  
“突然挥剑可不是待客之道。”  
“你难道是令人尊敬的客人？”  
“我自认并无失礼之处。”  
言语来往之间，威廉接连刺出数剑，一一被古鲁瓦尔多身周凝聚起的黑雾挡下。这些显然是出自深渊的力量一触即散，仿佛不堪一击。威廉却越发慎重。  
  
相比之下古鲁瓦尔多显然随意得多，他再次摊开双手，而其中空无一物。  
“如果确有冒犯，请不吝指出。”  
“……你说是死亡和毁灭让你来到这里——”愣了片刻，意识到对方是认真的威廉咬牙切齿地挤出了话，“请住手，我不会让你在这个世界里为所欲为——”  
  
“你的意思是，要阻止我？”男人似乎觉得有趣，勾起了嘴角，挑起眉，探寻的神情如同好奇心旺盛的少年一般。  
“是的，我会阻止你对王国的侵蚀，你不会有机会离开这座森林。”  
  
闻言，古鲁瓦尔多眨了眨眼，随即提议道：  
“如果我输了，就如你所愿，如何？”  
  
威廉第一次不确定自己拿起剑的决定是否正确，但是眼前这个人对死亡的狂热是真的……挥去那一点若有似无的疑惑，威廉的剑仍然指向古鲁瓦尔多：  
“如果我输了，任你处置。”  
  
===  
  
除了破风之声外，两人之间的战斗并无金铁相击之音。  
古鲁瓦尔多的武器也是剑，凭借力量强行将暗影凝结成剑形，无光的锋刃上有血气和寒意，在碰撞时却毫无声息。  
他的攻击一次比一次更加猛烈，那非人的力道也一次比一次愈发加重，脸上的笑意也越来越深。  
可最可怕的是，白发的男人并不依靠力量碾压对手。那双比之前透出更加明亮赤色的眼睛一瞬不错地盯着威廉，不放过任何一个细微的动作，不错漏任何一个失误，逼迫而上。  
威廉的手臂已经疲于应对接连而至的重击，小腹和腿不用看也知道有布满青紫，左脸因为被肘击，内侧已经破损，满是铁锈味。手中的剑虽然仍能招架，离极限也不远了，剑身与护手相接处发出细微的碎响。  
他矮身避过横劈，退至树后，承受了一击的树干一侧被劈裂，树叶簌簌抖动。趁着暗影之剑卡在其中的片刻，威廉举剑踏步向前用力，对准古鲁瓦尔多的心口刺去。后者毫不犹豫，松开握剑的手，退开攻击范围。  
威廉向前冲去，一直背在身后的左手在掠过树干时借助冲力拔出了剑。  
  
甫一入手，深渊的欲念立刻从剑柄扑向手臂，翻腾起的黑色暗影片刻之间就将他的小臂完全吞没。死死皱着眉的威廉依然没有停步，脑海里所有的噪音和诡语都被强硬压下——现在对方没有任何武器，是最好的机会——  
  
交叉成十字的双剑就要斩下，而白发的男人并没有使用黑雾来抵挡，只是平视着因为痛苦扭曲了表情的威廉。  
  
结束了——看着剑尖划破斗篷，威廉的视野却突然被黑暗覆盖，不，不仅仅是视觉，连着听觉，触觉，嗅觉都失灵，世界仿佛在在一瞬间死去，或者，死去的是他自己。  
  
他挣扎着从虚无中逃脱，这没什么难的，不过是再一次重复已经做过许多遍的事。  
  
===  
  
古鲁瓦尔多看着倒在地上的人，就算彻底失去意识，握剑的手却没有松开，就如同会再次站起来战斗一样。  
  
以常人来说，忍耐和决断都非常优秀，攻击和防守有死战的煞气，也不是无谋之辈，甚至对这边的世界也有所知晓。是个不错的对手，可惜了，以一介凡人的手触碰暗影，就必须付出极高的代价。  
  
要是提前和这个人说明就好了……  
  
男人略有些失望，可已成事实，追究和懊悔毫无意义，他拉拢斗篷，走了两步，却又觉察到什么，猛地转过身。  
本该在任何时候断绝都不奇怪的微弱呼吸变得急促，缠绕着左手的黑影消失了，不再肆意外露，反而被什么震慑一般只在剑尖附近游移。  
  
血红的眼睛紧紧盯着地上的人，他看到的不仅是常人肉眼所见的虚弱之人恢复健康，而是凡人几乎不可能实现的，以教会来说是奇迹或是恶魔附身，只能由非人之物才得以扭曲常理而达成的现象。一度已经消弭的灵魂再次复苏，从无中拼凑出原本的模样。  
  
”我，还没有输……“拄着剑才能勉强站立的人苍白着脸，挡在古鲁瓦尔多面前，”你还不能离开。“  
  
威廉喘着气，等着疲惫，酸麻和不协调从体内褪去。疼痛从来不是阻止他行动的主因，迟钝的身手和无法及时应对才是。他提防着对方突然发难，绷紧了神经，准备着全力反击，入眼的却只有古鲁瓦尔多沉吟片刻便再次开始凝聚黑雾的模样。  
  
这次依然是剑，却不同于刚才的刺剑，而是阔剑的样式。剑身宽而厚，竖直插入地面的剑尖往上，剑脊并无血槽，护手的位置几乎和肩膀平行，再加上剑柄，比威廉本人的身高都要更长。  
威廉非常清楚自己是无法举起同样形制的铁剑，这样的武器对力量和技巧的要求苛刻无比，这不是人所能够举起的武器。  
  
男人单手拔出剑，剑尖向前，一步一步走近，还没有完全恢复，也不想退后的威廉咬紧牙关，握紧了手中的双剑，绷紧后背，微微屈膝，做好了强接的准备。  
  
大剑被平平举起，剑身上弥漫着黑雾，以无可匹敌的架势挥下，视野中其他的一切都被遮蔽，甚至连月光都无法透过这层黑暗，耳边有风声响起，气流刮过，脸颊生疼，但是预想当中的重击却迟迟不至。威廉瞪大了眼睛想要捕捉对手的动向——  
  
柔软的布料擦过他的面颊，留下光滑微凉的触感，身后接二连三重物落地的声音打破了静寂，然后是肉块碎裂，骨头折断，生体被击打，还有濒死的哀嚎，新鲜而浓烈的死亡在他背后发酵滋长，如同沉眠了整个冬天的种子破土，不顾一切地伸展蔓延。  
  
他一寸一寸转过身，带来这一切的人，是古鲁瓦尔多。  
挥着巨大的凶器，他实施着名为杀戮的暴行，这片阴影中栖息的魔物和幽鬼全部成为了他喜悦的贡品，不存在的鲜血飞溅开来，沾染上他的面颊，留下一缕阴影，很快就被吞噬。它们在他的力量之前不堪一击，逃离是不可能的选择，深渊的生物无可救药地渴望力量，而古鲁瓦尔多就如同巨大的发光体一般吸引着他们飞蛾扑火，越来越多的暗夜之物涌了出来，踩踏着已经高高叠起的尸骨冲向男人。  
  
威廉发现自己无法移开目光，他也不知道自己应该做什么。  
古鲁瓦尔多不是他所知的任何一种存在，他无法将他当作必须消除的任务，再加上那个人的笑容……就算他实施暴行，践踏尸骨，那个笑容里也没有半分阴影和杂质，澄明而清澈。  
  
就在他犹豫的时候，战斗发生了改变，不再是一边倒的杀戮，古鲁瓦尔多似乎遇上了稍有些麻烦的对手。  
低阶的魔物可以在一击之下消散，黑雾也可以彻底毁灭它们，但是太过庞大的数量多少拖慢了动作，此刻就会有中高阶的魔物发动攻击，虽然单打独斗没有任何一种能够对他构成威胁，但是被群起攻之，受伤也是在所难免。不过也就仅此而已。  
  
他无视加诸己身的攻击，准备先清除掉碍事的小鬼们，再找其他稍微能玩一玩的家伙们开刀。背后却斜插进了另外一个人，替他挡下了所有伤害。  
  
一切发生得很快，威廉只记得自己冲上前，格挡开刺向古鲁瓦尔多背后的利刃和尖爪，然后一件斗篷从头将他罩下。等他好不容易扯下布，发现一切已经归于平静。林间恢复到了他所熟悉的模样，唯一站着的只有白发的男人，手中空无一物。  
  
”为什么要帮我？“男人脸上的喜悦消失了，浮现的只有平淡和些微不解。  
”……“威廉偏开视线，”直觉，是我自愿的。“  
”老师说过，受人之恩当加以回报，有什么是我能做的吗？“  
”你——“威廉顿了顿，答非所问，”你本来就不是为了毁灭王国而来。“  
”不，不是。“  
”是我太过武断，“威廉皱起眉，”非常抱歉。“  
”那这样吧，“男人挥挥手，打断了威廉低头的动作，”不如告诉我你的名字——“  
”请恕我无能为力，“面露难色，威廉的声音也低了几分，”我已经换过太多名字了……“  
”不死者啊，“无视威廉猛然抬头，古鲁瓦尔多自顾自地说了下去，”那又有何妨，告诉我你现在的名字，我所认识的，就是此时此刻，站在这里的你。“  
”……威廉。“  
”威廉，“慢慢地说出了这个名字，男人露出了一抹笑意，”我是古鲁瓦尔多·隆兹布鲁。等你想好你的要求，就召唤我吧。“  
  
”不死者的威廉，很期待我们的再次相遇。“  
  
男人的身影消失了，一切如同深夜月下的一场梦境。  
  
只有左手那把通体漆黑的剑，证明着曾经发生过的事。或许也预示着，将来的会面。  
  
END


End file.
